Harvest
by Skittifink Dagger
Summary: Game that was played not long ago and unfinished - Getting to finish it now .  Diablolistic Princes, Tremere Justicars and Tzimisce. Oh my!
1. Preview

The pause is long to her ears, far too long of an indecision.  
A sign of weakness? Something more she must shed.  
Polished nails tap inaudibly against her thigh, her tongue runs over the inside of her teeth making the slightest quavering grimace on her freakishly perfect lips.  
"No, Joseph, Call your troops back."  
"But ma'am we have him!" comes the reply over the speaker.

Again her captains helmet camera swivels and centers on his captive. A distinguished elderly gentleman in a tasteful if outdated tweed suit, ten of her 'Omega' Strike team equally spaced and on one knee, guns trained on him. A word from her and they wold fire round after round of specialized incendiary ammunition into his body until there was nothing left but shouldering bone.

He looked nervous, she could destroy him this way. Justicar or no, no-one would walk away from so much firepower.  
She knew and he knew.  
Though she hadn't met him before a mere handful of nights ago her blood boiled at the very sight of him.  
Tremere. Blood thief.  
Her sire would doubtless not let this go unquestioned. But there are feuds and there are feuds.

"Call off your men, Joseph, and return to base." her hand clenched where it lay on her thigh.  
Josephs turn to hesetate here, then "As you command ma'am."

Over the intercom she could hear guns being holstered and booted feet filing from the museum, she hoped that they didnt leave too much of a mess whilst wondering wether they were smart enough to keep the Justicars childe in custody. Little Alice would be a very good card to have albeit not a nescessity. She would have to see when her troops returned.

"Fiona, sweet, patch me through the museum."

That was the thing when you work with Nosferatu, they are almost as devious as you and are therefore much easier to work with, ayone else would have called her through to the front desk only to be on hold for an hour but not Fiona.

Keeping a close watch on the cameras she waited for only the slightest moment after the Strike Force had left before having the phone next to the Justicar ring.  
Almost he was surprised. Almost.  
But this little intrusion would be a one and only, but that was fine too.

Sophia didn't like the boredom of predictable enemies.

"You called off your dogs."

"That I did. As it is – we both have bigger problems." To share the information of not? Can she trust him?  
Oh, Pah! To her paranoia! In 15minutes he would know from the news-feeds. Best to blurt it like some scared fledgling, fresh information has always been a commodity, best she tell him and he owe her. "Its not just here - its global."

A pause, as if digesting information "I see. It seems we do have bigger problems than each other. I will gather information and contact you again before the night is out."  
And if any lines were at all blurred in his conversation, he made it all too clear that this was a frail and brittle cooperation he all but spat the word "Tzimisce." before hanging up.

Her lips twitched into a contented smile.  
Yes, he hates it as much as I do.


	2. Intimate Tactics

"Do not be a fool, childe! I cannot help you out there."

"Nor do I ask you to. These circumstances are of my own engineering – were they not I would never dare what I am about to."

Her sire smiled a smile that would make any other uneasy "Oh, my sweet..." Triple jointed claws brush Sophia's cheek softly and the four legged body slithers closer into a many armed embrace "I should have had you at my side hundreds of years ago." True delight in the aura.

"Best not to let my host wait – it would be rude."

Her sires arms still held her tight as though she did not hear "Such a monster inside." she mused "When will you shed this dreary skin? I have given you the power to do so, I'm sure you know."

Sofia raised the one freed arm from her side and daringly returned the caress of flesh "My lady, when my time to rise is right then I hope not to disappoint you."

"You think you may match me?"

Where did that question come from? Quick! What to say? _Don't grovel it will sound too much like a lie. Challenge – its what she likes _"I hope to."

The arms tightened about her still human looking form "You hope to, do you?" The all too wide maw of triple rowed teeth inched too close. "I wonder how much you hope."

Sophia bared her neck at her sire "My Lady, I would die ten thousand deaths before I betray you. If you find my ambition unacceptable destroy me now."

Finally the arms eased off, amusement in her aura "Ten thousand deaths? I shall remember to keep a tally."

Only when her feet again touched the floor did Sofia realise that she had been bodily lifted. Thanks be to any deity twisted enough to be merciful on her that her heart no longer beat, else she should certainly be in cardiac arrest.

Sophia turned to a mirror and straightened her hair buy smoothing a hand over the blonde bob, every hair obeyed her will. Oh the hours wasted, the sprays and treatments used to do this before. How very primitive she used to be.

Can any mortal truly master their body?

She turned to the door and took her coat.

"Doctor Sinclair."

Crap! She only used that title when she wanted something.

"Before you go."

Sophia turned to face her sire anew, she sat in the centre of the large Persian rug in the centre of Sophia's apartment, her four legs tucked under her as a deer might rest, four arms extended towards her childe one palm bleeding "Do not go without my blessing."

Sophia stepped out of her red heels and padded to the rug, well versed in this little private ritual by now she knelt before her sire who even seated was marginally taller.

"My Lady. May I have your blessing?"

"Raise you head my childe, and drink of my heartblood."

Nothing advantageous in this ritual, not for her anyway. Sofia had estimated this early on – why else keep feeding her this potent vitae. In many matters she was certain that her sire kept her ignorant of many things on purpose and be the roles reversed she would most likely do the same.

Drink she did, again the multitude of voices in the blood, the varying may textured flavour, like a sweet wine, so sweet it may as well be sour at the same time.

"Good. Good..."

Her hair being stroked and caressed as she drank, every cell dancing to the rhythm of her sires blood. Pleasing to loose herself in that bliss, too pleasing, so pleasing that she may dive into that bliss and forget herself.

She drew back before the bliss became too intense, the fist time she did this when being fed her sires blood after her embrace her action was met with surprise. Apparently her self control was commendable.

"Good, my sweet. You may go."

Sophia nodded curtly and stepped off the rug and into her red high heels again, threw a coat over her shoulders and left the suite without another word.

The car had been waiting she was certain more than a handful of minutes, she detested being late but was not one to anger her sire, not when so much depended on her Lady being content.

She did not touch the door, a further minute passed until the driver got the hint and stepped out to open the door for her.

"Thank you." She could smell the taint in his blood, not recent but potent enough. Inside she smirked he was older than her and had he his way she would open the door for him. But, he was still human.

She let the recognition show in her aura but no more.

He seemed to calm at that, like a toddler in a corner play pen, recognition was enough "Doctor Sinclair. At my employers request I am to take you to the museum."

Here we go.

"Very well David, it is my most extreme pleasure to accept this invitation." The usual flair of unease in the aura " How do I know your name? Oldest trick in the book my friend." Sofia smiled a genuine enough smile as she should manage "It's written on you tag." she motioned at the Taxi number and compulsory driver I.D. card underneath it.

The driver snorted in amusement at his own fears and the drive began.

Habitually she fastened her seatbelt, her left hand brushed a book, not left by accident in this cab for certain.

Mary Shelly, Frankenstein. Not by accident either the Library card used as a marker.

"Like one, who on a lonely road,

Doth walk in fear and dread,

And, having once turned round, walks on,

And turns no more his head:

Because he knows a frightful fiend

Doth close behind him tread.*

Sofia smiles again her half-smile.

_How very, very dramatic._

*Coleridge's, "Ancient Mariner" as featured in Mary Shelly's Frankenstein.


	3. The Lions Den

The lit sign almost as tall as the entire building, the museum certainly couldn't be missed it large lettered beacon perhaps even to be translated as an accusation.

"Culture here, you moron. Come in and learn!" it seemed to say.  
The youth of today most likely no different to the youth of her generation Sophia estimated the museum had very little floor traffic that wasn't over 40. And at night there would be no one but her. Her and him.  
How in the hell was she supposed to address him? 'Sir' will have to do – best to be civil when one is invited to another's haven. There will be time a plenty for enemies later.

The door of the car opened.  
"Thank you, David."  
"Ma'am." He indicated that he should see her to the door.  
"A moment if I may." Sophia lit a cigarette, the nicotine didn't affect her anymore it was driving her crazy actually; she must ghoul a few heavy smokers when the occasion arose.  
It was more of a nervous reflex anyway. Or when she was really  
She forced her diaphragm to expand, her lungs to draw in the smoke. She could feel it curl about inside her body, soaking through the sponge like fibres of her lungs.  
Leaning back against the warm car she closed her eyes her inner mantra chanting away.  
_I am master of my flesh and mind, master of my flesh and mind._  
Like armouring her skin when she needed to she armoured her mind, boxing her intentions away in a little box of mirrors. As she might change her shape, she shaped her aura flecks of uncertainty, all of it finally fading away to a uniform light blue.  
The last drag exhaled through her nose she flicked the burning edge off her cigarette with a well practiced flick of her index finger.  
Sophia nodded at her chaperone and the walk from the road to the paved pathway into the lion's den began.

The curved sandstone mouldings seemed to grimace at her from the windows, once in the proximity of the curved garden beds, the entire building began to throb at her, to see this place with a bird's eye no doubt every garden wall was functional as a hidden symbol within a mandala of power, the museum being the centre.  
More than expecting to be led through some side entrance it was a pleasant enough surprise, if not a stoking of her own ego when she was led to enter through the main double doors that were the main entrance to the building.  
The Justicar's childe, Alice waited at the door her aura pulsing red and flecked with yellow her eyes easily betraying her thoughts "fight or flight?" they seemed to measure the situation.  
A calming wave passed over her when her sire made his presence known, his deep timbred voice echoed off the glass displays and was heard clear even from the second floor roundel balcony. "Doctor Sinclair."  
A greeting I acknowledged with a curt nod.  
An unspoken command passed between the Justicar and Alice, she closed the door behind her, David, the cab driver seemed to voluntarily stay outside.

The centrepiece of the exhibition was a giant suspended skeleton of a Kronosaurus posed with wires and metal cord to seem chasing two almost perfect skeletons of fleeing Woolungasaurus. To be honest it was just another Plesiosaur but being that it was found in Australia of course they had to rename it. Sofia snorted a quiet laugh.

Why couldn't the institutes that named these things keep to at least the Latin names for what it was they were naming. _Soon they will be calling newfound fossils Bobasauarus just because Bob Bobbington found it. What is this world coming to?_

Sophia forced her eyes not to wander further into the exhibits of megafauna lest her attention digress again from the situation at hand. Still following Alice and under the watchful gaze of the Justicar silent and static where he first appeared she was led to a staircase.  
_Aw, Alice. I'm not going to ride the elevator with you?_ Sophia suppressed a smirk.

Not long until they reached the Curators office, Alice excused herself at the door and vanished quietly down a hallway. Most likely that little eavesdropper didn't go far.

Not since she left the air-conditioned comfort of the airport in Seoul had she felt such a bodily assault on her senses. The room was thick with his power; it curled about him like thick cigar smoke, he wore it as an invisible mantle. Here nothing she did could harm him. A flick of doubt at her actions now, seemed she had walked into a bonfire and now must find a way to tame the flames or burn.

He did not even raise his whole hand to gesture merely pointed at a leather chair opposite him with a finger where his own hand rested on the arm of rest of his own chair.

_I am master of my flesh and mind..._

Sophia sat where she was called to and crossed her legs at the ankle, hand in her lap one atop the other.

_I am master of my flesh and mind, you may not have either._

Both considered each other, considered each other a long, long while.  
"I saw your display in the car park. One could consider it rude to hide ones intentions from the host of the house."

_He opens the game with a trump card, and we must follow suit_  
"One could consider it rude to pry into the affairs of a guest."

A momentary stalemate.

"This is also true."

_He gives ground – do not rush in to take it. Not yet._

"Your maker, does she know you are here?"  
"Yes."  
"She did not warn you against it?"  
"She did."  
"And still you are here."  
"You asked me here, I came."  
He considered, "What was your last thought as a human?"

The question caught Sophia off guard, her lip quivered in disapproval for a second. _Change the topic, now._

"I doubt very much that such an insight would help ..." say it "..._us_ to remedy the crisis we face."

"Regardless." He waited.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Why do you come to me for council and then not answer my questions?"

Sophia clenched her hands in her lap "I did not come to you for council."

He held up a hand for silence "You may have crafted a disguise for your aura and shielded your mind, both commendable. But I do not need to read those to read you Dr Sinclair."

Her teeth clenched, her eye teeth pulsing, wanting to grow. He was cornering her. Such a flawless move from generous host to inquisitor, she should make a study of his mind.

"My last thought as a human was that I was disappointed in myself. I wanted to crack this ... "she gestured about at him at her, at the building "all of this. I wanted to learn it all without becoming. As a human. I wanted to crack your secrets as a human. I wanted to discover, not to be taught. If that makes any sense..." And there it was, Sophia sat back in resignation.

"I understand now why she chose you. And why so soon."

"Well then you know more than me."

"That is no secret" he smirked momentarily. "For certain she will have told you the history between our clans?"

Sophia nodded slowly "That she has. Though I confess I cannot understand the hatred."

"Of course not. You were retracing the steps of _my_ clan not hers. She didn't want another blood thief. That is why she made you her slave instead."

A pause ensued, both digesting information.

Sophia heard the chimes of truth in his melodious words but her facade did not slip, though it was an effort.  
_Discipline now else he shall dance on your ashes_ "I need a cigarette."

Again the single fingered gesture at the door behind him, "It leads to the rooftop viewing platform. Go gather your thoughts. "

"Thank you." She got up.  
Not too quick. Show confidence even if you do not feel it now. The facade is everything.

Sophia ascended the staircase slowly at first then once out of view rushed the last few steps and burst into the night air.  
She felt like she needed to vomit. Her insides churned with nausea.

_Come on, it's not like you didn't already guess it. Get your act together. What's done is done now think on how to .. how to ... what? What can I do? What!_

She wrestled her packet of cigarettes from her clutch purse and slipped one between her lips her hand slightly trembling. Rage was rising in her, rage at herself, at her lack of control, at what had happened and the fact that she was here, that all of this had happened. And without her being able to do anything about it. That is what really got to her.

She lit her cigarette and took a good long draw. _I am master of my flesh and mind, I can overcome this. Just, calm down. That's better._

One down she lit another from the dying ember of the first.

The door behind her opened quietly, the shift in the air whirled around her,  
Seething was carried to her on the wind. _Alice._

"How dare you show your face here?" She accused. "I should rip you to pieces."

"That would be a rather rude thing to do to a guest of your master would it not?" It was far easier to deal with this one. Here Sophia was the cat.

"Hang the consequences! For what you did to Desirae I should kill you."

"What I did?" she advanced on the slight girl who to Sophia's amusement backed off a step "I did what you wouldn't. I taught her what she was!"

"How dare you."

"I dare because its true! You turned her and left her. What where you even thinking? Or did you want a play-thing of your own? Was that it? You were lonely so you turned her? Well suck it up cupcake. We are _all _lonely. And we will _all_ remain lonely."

"You can't ..."

"It took me one night to lean that lesson if you cannot learn it in your multitude of years then you have only yourself to feel disappointed in."

"You captured her and you tortured her! How is that a lesson you twisted bitch?"

"How did you learn to heal your vampiric body? Huh?"

Silence from Alice.

"You were hurt and so you learned to heal." Sophia pressed the subject" How did you learn to control your blood?"

A pout this time, Alice crossed her arms and looked away.

"Someone tried to take you blood and you learned not to let them have it." Sophia allowed moment to pass before continuing "What you didn't show her I taught her. More to the point – she discovered herself through necessity."

Bloody tears threatened Alice's composure, her anger flaring about in a red mist "I should torch you..." she whispered "I should stake you out for the sun. Pinned like a butterfly. Just like you did to Desirae."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you play innocent now, not after what you just confessed."

"Desirae is gone?"

An angry, accusing glare was answer enough.  
Sophia uncrossed her arms and rocked back on her back heel, backing off.  
_No wonder she's so pissed._

"Alice, I did not kill Desirae. I 'studied' her, yes, but I didn't kill her. However if she is truly gone then I may know who did murder her."

"Stop shifting blame. Let's say you didn't kill her then. You think that makes yours the lesser sin?"

"Jesus H Christ!" Sophia threw her arms in the air in frustration and turned back to the balcony to light a third cigarette.  
She did not need this crap right now – she was meant to be here to calm down not to go zulo on the Justicar's childe. But if Alice was going to keep pushing like this then it wouldn't end well for either of them.

The cigarette halfway to her mouth Sophia froze mid action the click of a gun being cocked clearly heard behind her.

"This probably won't kill you. But it sure as hell will make me feel better."

Her hands and scalp tingled, her gums throbbed as her teeth lengthened.  
_No Alice, Bad move. Bad. Bad Bad move._

"This one is for Desirae."

The shoulders of her suit were too tight. Warmth spread to her back and arms._  
Please Alice no. I don't want to do this._

"Aufhoeren!" The Justicar's voice boomed "Alice, geh in Dein zimmer, wir sprechen spaeter."

"Vater!" Alice protested.

"Geh!" *

Her soft sneakers padded away and his hard soled business shoes approached, Sophia did not turn. Not just yet. Not like this.

"I'm going to put my hands on your shoulders Sophia. I'm not going to hurt you."  
Gentle pressure of their weight, a sharing of auras, a clam wave of cool water on her boiling skin. "Calm down now. No need to fuss." He addressed has though she were a child who had hurt her knee.

When her tongue again had room to move in her mouth she sighed though she didn't need breath "Thank you."

"Thank _you_. I happen to be fond of that stubborn little thing. Though she has a thing or two to learn about etiquette."

"Did you know she had made another?"

"That is not your business." Amber eyes flashed, he wasn't giving anything away on that matter. "Come back inside and this time let us speak frankly with one another."

"It would be a most welcome change."

Both seated both again politely attentive he spoke first "I do not trust you Miss Sinclair."

_What to say to that?_  
"Then perhaps we are both wasting our time meeting like this."

"Are you willing to prove yourself trustworthy?"

"That depends entirely on your meaning."

He pursed his lips as to taste the words before he spoke them "What is it you hope to ultimately achieve with this truce?"

"A fair question." She again folded her hands in her lap, well only one real way to sway this "Ultimately I would like to drain that beast of a sire for everything that she has done to me."

"I find diablerie an act most vile." The Justicar frowned.

"You also find me most vile." Sophia retorted a single eyebrow raised in mock challange. Daring him to disagree. _I don't need an aura to read you either, my soon to be friend._

"Very well." He sat back in his chair "I have long believed the old wars and prejudices were unworthy of higher thinking minds. With the cat out of the bag so long now it scarce matters who let it out. Do we agree?"

"We agree, Sir."

"Her war is not your war. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Then I will make you a bargain, I will take her place as your mentor and we shall work together to defeat her." He walks over to a cabinet and takes out a vial. "This is my own. Drink this tonight and come back tomorrow for your second. And the night after for your third."

"You mean to..?"

"Yes, it is the only way that I will ever truly trust you."

She got to her feet and turned away, gripping the back of the chair to steady herself. "I am to remain a pawn then? I am to trade one master for another. Am _I_ without assurances trust _you_."

"That is my offer. When the beast is destroyed, as I give you my word we shall do, I will leave the city and you remain here. I will leave you to do as you will."

"Shit!" Sophia pressed her hand to her face in a reflex as though she were blushing. She used to always blush when she had to make decisions. Back when she was still human. Before the monster. Before she became a monster. A monster-made monster.

She shrugged and straightened before she turned back to him "I suppose one of us must make the leap of faith. I accept your bargain."

Silently he raised his hand and she took the vial. It melted into her hand and the vitae burned into her veins from there. Like heroin she could feel it trace its way through her.

"So the bargain begins."

* (German)

"Stop" ... "Alice go to your room, we will speak later."

"Father!"

"Go!"


End file.
